


Next Gen Ninja Character Bios

by Enderdragonlove



Series: Next Gen Ninja [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderdragonlove/pseuds/Enderdragonlove
Summary: Need some extra info to understand a character? Check here! With a new page each season, you'll be sure to understand!





	Next Gen Ninja Character Bios

** Ace **

Ace Taylors is the Pink Ninja, aka the Ninja of Sound. Niece to her uncle Jacob Pevsner who she inherited her sound powers from, Ace has small legs and a big heart.

Being British, she sometimes forgets things about the culture of Ninjago, but is excited to learn everything she can about the place.

Formerly homeless, Ace met Lloyd and his team when a group of snakes were caught trying to kidnap her so they could use her for her powers, taking advantage of her physically weak state.

**Lloyd**

Lloyd Garmadon is the most famous ninja as well as their leader, the Green Ninja. While at one point he wielded the power of Creation from the Golden Power gifted to him by the Golden Dragon as its champion, he is now simply just a Master of Energy. 

He found Ace when going after some snakes who were reported to be stealing an Elemental Master's powers. That Elemental Master being Ace. After hearing how afraid she was of her powers and homeless state, he invited her to train under his uncle, Sensei Wu, as well. The two hit it off and eventually ended up dating and later married.

Due to his uncle's retirement, he now finds himself with his first Elemental Masters as students. They just so happen to be the new generation of ninja as well.

**Lucas**

Lucas Garmadon-Taylors is the son and oldest child of Lloyd Garmadon and Ace Taylors. He may have inherited his father's abilities, but not his father's views on being a ninja. Almost constantly, others will remind his just how much he is stuck in his father's shadow. Feeling that he could never be like his father, he instead wants to be a game developer. The Golden Dragon choosing him as its next champion, however, complicates things.

**Luna**

Luna Garmadon-Taylors is the daughter and youngest child of Lloyd Garmadon and Ace Taylors. She is a very kind hearted girl who loves to sing, talk, and most of all, make people happy. Her absolute favourite pastime, though, is spending time with her family!

**Sensei Wu**

He is Lloyd's uncle and younger brother to Sensei Garmadon. Sensei Wu is famous for having taught the original ninja team. However, as he reaches the end of his life, he has chosen to retire. He now owns and runs a small tea shop.

**Sensei Garmadon**

Sensei Garmadon is the older brother of Sensei Wu and Lloyd's father. Formerly Lord Garmadon, he is most known for his evil deeds despite them being involuntary. He lives his life in regret due to this. 

At one point he was sent to the Cursed World, likely to never return. When the Cursed World started to attack Ninjago, Ace chose to try and save him while the others were focused on destroying the Cursed World. After a successful rescue and hearing that Lloyd was dating Ace, he gave them his blessing for their relationship.

He currently lives with his wife, Misako, hoping to find some sort of happiness after finally being free from his past.

**Misako**

Misako Garmadon is the mother of Lloyd and wife of Sensei Garmadon. She loves seeing her son and daughter-in-law as well as her grandchildren. She often helps watch Lucas and Luna when Lloyd and Ace have a mission. Usually, however, she spends time with her husband in order to brighten up his day. That is, when she isn't doing archeological work.

**Jay**

Jay Walker is known as the Blue Ninja, as well as being the accidental god of a Fallr cult. While the second title is one he didn't voluntarily receive, he continues to update regularly on Fallr, seeing as he may as well lie in the grave he dug. As for his Blue Ninja-related life, he is the Master of Lightning and the husband to Nya as well as the father to Lilly Walker and Zack Walker. He is still best friends with Lloyd and they often play video games together when they aren't busy.

**Nya**

Nya Walker, formerly Nya Smith, is the sister to Kai Smith and wife to Jay Walker. She was known as formerly Samurai X and now as the Water Ninja. She is also the mother to Lilly Walker and Zack Walker. 

She finds herself tinkering with projects based Jay's ideas for inventions. Sometimes the results are questionable but they usually find a use for what they make.

**Lilly**

Lilly Walker is the daughter of Nya Walker and Jay Walker. She is often found helping Zack speak his mind more. If something scares him, she's always the first to respond and help her brother. Her hobbies include reading and swimming. Her love of reading comes from wanting to know the way the 16 realms work.

**Zack**

Zack Walker is the son of Jay and Nya. He is known for saying "Zap" whenever he is excited, which is often. In fact, he was given his name as it was about as close to "Zap" as you could get. While he is frightened easily, he is working on saying "Zap" less. He also enjoys building things with his parents and surprisingly, his dad's jokes.

**Kai**

Kai Smith is the 2nd most famous ninja (at least in terms of fangirls), the Red Ninja. He is the Master of Fire and brother to Nya Walker (formerly Nya Smith) as well as husband to Skylor Smith (formerly Skylor Chen). He has two children, Spike Smith and Amber Smith, both of which he is usually stuck with due to his wife running a noodle restaurant chain. 

He ended up with Skylor due to Jay playing matchmaker with the two of them. With Kai thinking he had to start acting serious and Skylor believing Kai was finally going to see her after avoiding her since the tournament Skylor's father held. After that, they immediately pranked Jay and started going out.

**Skylor**

Skylor Smith (formerly Skylor Chen) is the Master of Amber and wife to Kai Smith as well as mother to Amber Smith and Spike Smith. She is the daughter of Master Chen and the Master of Amber before her. Unlike her father, she isn't a part of any evil Anacondrai cults. She did, however, know Kai from a young age and was one of the few people he would put up with at that time.

She originally turned down Kai's idea of getting closer mostly because she knew Kai had problems to deal with. Such as how he flirted with every girl he saw. So she waited until he was ready to talk. The day he did was when she finally let him date her, that is of course after pranking Jay as they realized the Blue Ninja had set them up.

**Spike**

Spike Smith is Amber's older brother and son of Kai Smith and Skylor Smith (formerly Skylor Chen). He gained his father's powers and tries to be intimidating like Kai, mostly because he is bullied for not being strong. The bullying eventually caused him to yell at everyone, pushing others away.

**Amber**

Amber Smith is the youngest child of Kai Smith and Skylor Smith (formerly Skylor Chen). While her brother gained the powers of Kai, she gained the powers of Skylor. She is often thought to be argumentative and a bully, but it's more of her fear that she'd be bullying like her brother that causes her to act out. This makes other kids her age practically fear her.

**Cole**

Cole "Bucket" (as many know him) was the original leader of the ninja, known as the Black Ninja. He is now sometimes referred to as Cole Brookstone after taking the last name of his now sadly deceased wife in memory of her. He has one daughter, Jewel Brookstone, who inherited his powers. He misses his wife but tries his best to raise his daughter on his own. 

**Jewel**

Jewel Brookstone is the only child of Cole "Bucket" (or on occasion, Cole Brookstone, after changing his last name to that of his deceased wife). She wants to be just like her dad, doing anything she can to become a ninja just like him. She may not fully understand her powers yet, but she's already determined to do a ground pound! Jewel also really enjoys baking, but unlike her father, is really good at it and even has a small stand she sells them at sometimes! Cole swears she gets her talent from her mother. She also makes sure she always saves extras from her batches of baked goods for her dad, knowing how much he loves them.

**Zane**

Zane Roberts is a titanium Nindroid (after having been rebuilt by Mr. Borg) originally designed and created by Dr. Julien Roberts. He is most known for being the White Ninja. He is also the former Master of Ice as he had given his powers to his son, Robert Roberts. 

He had also led the project of building a new body for PIXAL, who he loved (in Nindroid terms anyway). From there, they were married (despite some of his friends finding it awkward as Nindroids aren't always very emotional).

**PIXAL**

PIXAL Roberts (formerly just PIXAL) is an android originally built by Mr. Borg (later she would be given another body thanks to Zane). She is the wife of Zane Roberts and mother of Robert Roberts.

**Robert**

Robert Roberts is the Nindroid son of Zane Roberts and PIXAL Roberts. He is the new Master of Ice after having received his powers from Zane. He is quiet, typically only speaking up to correct an inaccurate statement. According to Zane and PIXAL, this is normal for androids as they become more human-like as they gather information from their surroundings. He may currently only be child size, but he does have a lot of capability! According to Zane and PIXAL, that is, as currently no one else knows what he can do, just that he'll be upgraded later.

**Pythor**

Pythor P. Chumsworth is the last true Anacondrai left and it seems he has a score to settle. Known for being one of Lloyd's most hated enemies and nearly killing off Lloyd a good handful of times, he is a particularly sly, cunning and outright devious snake. With the ability to turn invisible, who knows where he is? 

Whatever his plan is, it seems it's personal this time..


End file.
